Mission Failed
by TeenWashOut
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are sent on an impossible mission to get their best friend. But what happens when everything goes wrong, lives are on the line and all they have is friendship? Can they withstand everything, and still rescue Sasuke and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here's Mission Failed. Please Read and Review! No flames though cuz they burn... Love you all and please help me on what to do better on writing...its new to me...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto...bleh...but the plot belongs to meh.**

**Summary:**** When Sakura and Naruto are sent on a very important mission to find they're best friend, stakes are high, and friendship is all they have, what are they to do when they've been tricked, kidnapped, and war is on the verge of exploding into Kohona?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter One**

"Oww..." Naruto moaned as he rolled his bruised and sore body over on the hard cell floor. He had to close his eyes to keep the room from spinning around him. He wasn't tied up or chained, but he still couldn't lift his weak body off the ground. He hadn't eaten in a while and his chakra supply was dangerously low,including his nine-tail's, he knew if kept on like this he wouldn't live much longer.

Naruto had an idea of what kind of situation he was in...and it wasn't good. They had failed in their so called mission, they had been tricked, and worst...he wasn't even sure if half of who they started out with were alive. He was half dead in a chakra resesting cell. Sakura was somewhere propably in a similar situation, or worse she could be near that snake-eyed freak. Naruto shivered at the thought. Hopefully Shikamaru and Hinata had made it back to Kohona to warn Tsunade of the attack. And Neji's group...he was almost positive they were dead or soon to be. Sakura never reached them to warn them that the...

"Ack!" He cried. Naruto caught another dizzy spell. He quickly opened his eyes, which was a mistake as he head throbbed painfully from the movement. He clenched his teeth through the pain. He had been in and out of consciousness for the past day...or so he thinks. He had to get out of here and save Sakura! He had no idea how long he had been here. All he knew was how he got here. And the memory played through his head as he thought of how they could have avoided this outcome so many times these past few days... This whole painful and deadly outcome...oh how it could have been avoided...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A Few Days Ago...**

It was around six o'clock in Kohona and Naruto was eating at his favorite ramen bar, you know where. He was piling stacks and stacks of ramen bowls in a matter of minutes! To someone visiting Kohona they would stop and stare at this odd blond boy, but to anyone, ANYONE, who lived in Kohona they would see this as an everyday thing.

Suddenly feeling a tapping on his shoulder, Naruto turned to see a pink haired kunoichi smiling down at him. "Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped. "Oi, Naruto." Sakura said calmly. Naruto pointed to the seat next to him, and with his mouth full asked, "Sakkoora-can, whannt tuu eet wiff meh?" Sakura, giggling slightly, nodded to his proposal and sat next him.

"So what are you- one more please, thanks- doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while ordering another ramen. "Nothing right now, I just was walking by and saw you eating here." Sakura explained to her best friend. "And you?" Said the old man, behind the bar, toward Sakura. She smiled, but declined the food. She now twirled her chair in Naruto's direction putting her hands on her hips.Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"You aren't going to eat, Sakura-chan?" He said.

"No, I really came over here to remind you of our training work out later." Sakura replied.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me forgetting our trainging _date_!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but continued, "Good. Then don't be late, or else!" She loosely pointed her finger at him.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" He beamed, smiling cheesely. Sakura then stood up abruptly. "Kay, I'll see you in ten minutes then." She nodded jogging away. "Don't be late!" Naruto heard her call from far away.

Finally finishing his ramen, Naruto sighed at his full stomatch patting it gently. "Ohh that was good!" He rang out. Looking over at his huge stack of bowls, he turned his pleading eyes toward the old man. Then smiling nervously he said, "How much?" The old man laughed and replied, "Naruto I think you out did yourself on this one! It's on the house." Naruto grinned greatfully at his generosity. "Thanks!" He yelled happily hopping down from the stool.

Naruto walked down the street briskly with Sakura's _Don't be late, or else!_ warning cooing at his ears. Then suddenly hearing a "O-oh, Naruto-kun..." he looked around for the source of the quiet sqeak, until finally settling on Hinata, the white eyed Hyuuga. She was standing alone, poking her fingers shyly, in front of a shop. Thinking he had a few minutes to spare he said, "Hey Hinata!" Face burning Hinata nodded and mumbled a 'hello'.

"What are you doing out here alone? Where are Shino and Kiba?" He asked, rather loudly. Hinata fumbled her hands not looking at Naruto. "Th-they are o-on a m-mission together..." She stuttered. Naruto put his hands behind his head in a lazy manner. "So why aren't you on the mission with them?" He exclaimed. Still blushing furiously, she shrugged. _Man, she hardly ever talks! She sure is strange..._ Naruto thought.

"Wh-what are..." Hinata started but broke off into mumbles of embarassment. "Huh? You gotta speak up." Naruto stated plainly. Hinata's blush increased as she started to stutter nervously, and poking her fingers rapidly infront of her chest. Naruto leaned in examining her face, "Why's your face so red? You okay?" He asked. Hinata looked up and squeaked at the inches separating her and Naruto's face. She backed up, flustered, trying to get some distance, but in the process she stumbled backwards falling on her bum.

"Ow..." She sighed, face still burning. "Oi!" Naruto yelped. He then extended his hand to her. "You feeling alright?" He questioned. Hinata breifly took his hand and nodded. Now standing up, Hinata looked more nervous than ever. They just settled into an akward silence when Ino and Shikamaru came walking down toward them.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled waving excitedly.

"Yo." Shikamaru said lazily.

"H-hello." Hinata mumbled politely.

"Hi, Skikamaru! Ino..." Naruto greeted Shikamaru, glaring slightly at Ino. The two never like each other that much.

"What are ya'll doin' here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I-I'm waiting o-on Neji-kun t-to g-get done i-in here." Hinata pointed to the shop just ahead.

"We were on our way to get flowers to give to Choji. Thay fatty got himself into the hospital for eating too much! Again!" Ino complained.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Oh, I was on my way to go-- Oi! I'm going to be late!" Naruto shouted looking at the time. He then took off leaving the rest dumbfounded at his behavior. "Always thought that boys was a little screwy." Ino stated wagging her finger. Shikamaru shook his head putting his hands in his pocket. "S'go..." He nodded.

Naruto raced through Kohona at alarming speed to get to Sakura in time. _Oh, how could I have spent so long with Hinata? Sakura-chan is gonna kill me! She told me not to be late!_ He thought, mentally smaking himself.

Getting there in record time, Naruto skid to a stop. Sakura stood there, arms crossed, tapping her foot frustrated. She narrowed her eyes at his arrival. _Ah...why does she have to have a short temper?_ Naruto thought nervously.

She threw her hands up in the air, "Naruto! I said not to be late! You..." Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance. Naruto put one hand behind his head laughing nervously. "Ah, sorry S-Sakura-chan...I lost track of time..." Naruto said. "This is the third time this week!" She huffed. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ah!... Just forget it. Let's get to taining. I'll get you back there." She grudged. "ohh boy..." Naruto whispered.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ya know I shouldn't even heal you..." Sakura said while pouring chakra into Naruto's body. His eyes widdened and opened his mouth to argue, when he saw she was sticking her tongue out at him. He pouted but didn't say anything for she wasn't done yet. They had trained for a good couple hours after Naruto's late arrival. And boy did he get the rage of one of Kohona's best medical nin, of course she didn't walk away without a few bumps and bruises too. The moon was now out and the cool night breeze whipped their sweaty faces dry.

After finishing up, Sakura leaned back on her elbows exhausted. Naruto also propped up on his elbows beside her. Settling for their comfy silence, Naruto began to get deep in thought.(Weird huh? Naruto deep in thought? Ha!) Now mind you his thoughts were on food and being Hokage, but that's pretty deep for him. Sakura also began to think...but about more...emotional things.

"Naruto..." She whispered after a while. Naruto turned his head to tell her he was listening. Then Sakura hesitated trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "Do you think we will ever find Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Naruto was caught off guard at this question, and just stared at her.

_Sasuke..._ Naruto thought. That was the untouchable subject that everyone else avoided around Sakura. The only one she ever talked to about _that_ was Naruto. Just Naruto, no one else. The rest of them pretended like he didn't exsist around her to keep from that akwardness. But Sakura was fine with that, the only one she did want to tell was Naruto, and the same was for him because they were the only true friends of his, they knew him better than anyone else.

Though, Naruto hated that subject with Sakura. He hated talking about him with her, because everytime they got going on about him she would burst into tears. She would cry and cry, leaving him cursing the Uchiha and envying him all the same. And the last time she cried so hard he had to carry her home while she muffled sobs into his shirt. After that she promised not talk about Sasuke until she was ready to. That was four months ago, and Naruto hadn't so much as hear his name until now.

He hesitated before saying, "Y-you ready?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry Naruto... I just can't help but to think about him! I mean, he was our best friend--is our best friend...right?" She said in a rush.

"Yeah...yeah he is." Naruto said with a seriousness he only reserved for this subject.

Sakura turned over sitting up indian style facing Naruto. "Yeah...Oh Naruto I wonder if he's still the same." She said faintly. Naruto, still on his elbows, looked at her sadly. "Sakura-chan..." He said.

"Don't you ever worry about that? That if we find him and he's a completely different person?" She insisted.

"Hai. But Sakura-chan you know he never saw things the way we did...not even when we were kids." Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded pulling her knees into her chest and hugging them. When she did that Naruto thought she looked like that scared twelve year old Sakura he use to know. She rested her chin on her knees biting her lip.

"You're right...but isn't that part of the reason we are looking for him? To make him see it...make him see the things me and you do?" She added softly.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yep...once we find him we'll make him see it our way!" He exclaimed. It was Sakura's turn to smile now. "So you think we'll find him?" She contorted. Naruto nodded his head rapidly. "I promised didn't I?" He smirked. "Futrure Hokages don't break promises!"

Sakuara laughed happily at him. Naruto loved it when she smiled, it looked so natural and beautiful on her. He felt even greater when he was the one that caused her to do so. Now he couldn't help but smile and laugh himself.

Sakura looked up at the night sky. "Thanks Naruto. I never thought I would be able to talk about him again after what happened and how he left it between us. Now I know I don't have to give up on him, not yet." She sighed. Then quickly looking back down at Naruto, Sakura leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You're a good friend." Naruto now beet red, found a rock on the ground to be quit interesting.

He heard Sakura stand up and brush herself off. "Its getting late, I'm gonna head home. You coming?" She asked. Naruto glanced up at her, "No, I'll stay out here for a bit longer..."

"Kay, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved walking off.

Naruto watched her until she was out of sight and then layed back, hands behind his head watching the stars. His cheeks back to normal colour and heart finally settling down he let out a long sigh. "Damn," he seethed, "why does she have to love that Uchiha?" Leaving it there he decided to head back to his apartment. Besides he was hungry again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was two twenty-three in the morining and Naruto's siren snores could deafen an army. He was sprawled out on his bed drooling on a pillow, unaware there was a persistant knocking on his door. The person outside grumbling and annoyed poofed into his room frustrated. And about this time Naruto's ninja senses kick in and he snaps up in bed rubbing the haze out of his vision.

Suddenly a instant ramen bowl was chunked at his head. "Ow...Sakura-chan that hurt..." He said groggily. Sakura, hands on her hip, glared at him. "Did you not hear me knocking for that last ten minutes?!" She growled. Naruto looked at her realizing she was dressed ready to go on a mission. "What are...Why are you?" He yawned sleepily. At this Sakura pointed her finger at Naruto scowling at him. "Tsunade-san has a mission for us! And we're late because of you! Get your chununin gear on and let's go!" She whispered harshly. (Naruto's a chuunin now)

He glanced at the time and said, "At two thrity?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and he instantly backed off, gathering his things. After just barely finishing, Sakura pulled him out the door whispering, "Come on!" in his ear. After exsiting the building, Naruto could hear Sakura mumbling about being late and glaring at him every once in a while.

Finally reaching the Hokage's office, Sakura knocked on the door before pushing Naruto through roughly. She walked past him still glaring. "Ah, Naruto, Sakura...Glad you could finally make it." Said Tsunade sitting calmly at her desk. Sakura opened her mouth to explain, but Tsunade held up her hand and said, "I'll look over it."

Sakura and Naruto weren't the only ones in the room either, there was Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. And they all were staring blankly at Tsunade, slightly annoyed to awoken at such a time.

"Now that we are all here...I have a mission for you all." Tsunade informed. Everyone was on there toes waiting. "And I...I would sent out a different group, but you guys are all I have at this time...and it has to be very quick... It's a dangerous mission..." Tsunade said nervously more so to herself. She kept mumbling regrets on them doing the mission until Sakura coughed politly. Tsunade's head snapped up "Tsunade-san what's the mission?" Sakura persisted.

Tsunade looked at Sakura very thoughtfully. Taking the silence to sigh she glanced at all the faces of the people she called in. Oh how she hoped they could handle it. "We've found Orochimaru's hide out...and Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted not far from it..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hey peeps, how'd you like this one? Better than the last?..I felt bad for Naruto in this one, but I need to do it! Story must have drama! I still feel the story was a bit rushed but the other chappies won't be, promise. And well the decision still rests on the reviewers to tell me if I need to continue or trash it... So pwease review... tell me if it sucked or not...**

**Yours Truly,**

**TeenWashOut**


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade sat at her desk, in the middle of the night, hands clasped in front of her with a stern look on her face. She stared intently through her dark office at Kiba and Shino's faces. "Are you _sure_ this is true?" She questioned curtly.

Kiba, who had cuts and bruises and was supporting Shino to stand, nodded, "Positive." Shino who was also pretty banged up looking said faintly, "My bugs confirmed it, and they found his hideout." Tsunade screwed up her face at Shino's fatal looking injuries and nodded. Grabbing the papers at her desk she skimmed the page quickly. "And you were found--or caught and attacked?" She asked glancing at the two. "Hai, Tsunade-san, but we...took care of them. No one knows we were there." Kiba replied.

"Good." She said relieved. Tsunade then put her hand on her forehead trying to supress her oncoming head ache. She opened her eyes staring at the two ninjas infront of her desk. They were injured and breathless from the hasty trip home plus they held so much important information, that if one little detail was wrong or left out all could go to hell.

"Are absolutely sure?" She persisted. "I don't think they would lie, Tsunade-san." Shizune added. Tsunade turned her gaze to her friend standing behind her chair and narrowed her eyes. "That question was not directed at you." She said grumpily. Shizune smiled nervously and backed up a step. Tsunade turned her attention back to the boys.

"Well?"

"We are sure." Kiba said, now struggling to keep Shino's limply body standing up.

Tsunade nodded again. "Alright, that's all I need." She said while straighting her papers. "Shizune, get them to the hospital and quickly they need medical attention. Also keep their rooms guarded and make sure they are there for the rest of this week, just to be safe." Tsunade started ordering. "Oh, and Kiba," She said. Kiba, who was just about to walk out with Shino and Shizune turned around.

"Akimaru is in the hospital being treated. If you want to see him later just ask one of the nurses." Tsunade said softly. Kiba nodded and mouthed a silent thanks before they exsited the office.

Now alone, Tsunade had time to think of what to do in this situation. There were so many things to do and so little time to do them, and all needed to be done quickly. It was also very dangerous, extremely dangerous. Pluse most of her ANBU are gone on other mission, and most of her jounins are also away... She was in a state of panic! Frustartaed she punched a hole in the wall. "Damn!"

She calmed herself down thinking she needed to do this one thing at a time. First: Does she need to send people on a mission for this situation?...Yes. _Okay, first thing down._ She thought. Second: Does she need to inform Suna?... Yes, but later. If too much leaks out if could be fatal to the mission. Third: Does she need to wait until morning to send a group?...No it needs to be done now. Fourth: Who does she need to send?..._Oh boy..._

Thinking about this she began to get flustered. _Alright, whose not on a mission? That's where I'll start._ Tsunade thought. Gai and Kakashi were both on a mission with most of her jounin. Her ANBU...gone. Now she was on a frantic search in her mind for ninjas.

How could this have happened? When the Uchiha and Orochimaru are _finally_ spotted, and their hide out found...everyone is gone or not avaliable. _Damnit!_ Her mind screeched. It's not like she could just let it slide, they are at war with the Sound. After killing the Third, they've been on their tail trying to put them in.

Who could she send...? Well they would have to be atleast chunnin level, but she would like them to be jounin. "Uh!" Tsunade huffed. Suddenly her office door opened and Shizune entered. She walked slowly up to the desk, shaking slightly.

"Well? Tsunade-sama...what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I...Give me the photos of all the nin who are chunnin and up, that are free for a mission." Tsunade ignored her question.

Shizune stalled for a seconded then nodded and scurried to a drawer. Tsunade watched her shuffle through it until she heard a 'ah ha' and Shizune walk back over with a blue folder. "Here." She whispered, handing it to her boss. Tsunade cleared the papers, and other objects off her desk. "Okay," She began. She pulled out all the photos spreading them along in a line. There where nine photos.

Tsunade sighed looking at them thoughtfully. _There are two jounin free and seven chunnin..._ A plan started to slowly form in her head. A dangerous and hasty plan. This could put most of their lives at stake, but this mission needed to be done quickly. She mumbled back and forth about the idea for a few minutes, while Shizune eyed her worriedly.

"Alright," Tsunade said having made up her mind. She grabbed all the photos putting them in a pile. "We need two teams," Tsunade said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and Neji, being a jounin, will be captin of Squad A, then Shikamaru, also being jounin in charge of Squad B." She place Neji and Shikamaru's photos separated, at the top of her desk.

Shizune watched the lady Hokage intently. "Well...since Neji is on A then we'll need another Byakugan user on B to make it even..." Tsunade said, more or so to herself, placing Hinata's photo under Shikamaru's.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in a thinking motion. Looking at her opotions, she picked up on in particular. _Naruto._ Shizune saw the blond's picture in Tsunade's hand and stepped forward hurridly. "Tsunade-san is it really wise...to send Naruto-kun? With Akatsuki after him and all?" Shizune advised. "And with his...unpredictable behavior? Especially involving Uchiha Sasuke?" She continued quickly.

Tsunade chuckled lightly shaking her head letting the silence last for a couple of minutes. "No," She finally whispered, "Naruto would kill me if I didn't assign him on this mission." Shizune's eyes widened and she gripped the desk frantically. "B-But--

"You know that if I didn't send him, he would go off by himself." Tsunade said airily, while twirling his picture between her fingers. Shizune nodded and opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced by her saying, "I think he would do best under Shikamaru, he's smart enough to handle him. He's a genius after all."

Tsunade then placed Naruto's photo under Hinata's so they were lined up vertically. Shizune stood on the balls of her feet nervously. Tsunade smirked while picking up another photo. "And to keep him perfectly in line...it would be best to send Sakura with him," she place her student's photo under Naruto's, "Besides...she would rather do this with Naruto."

Shizune looked around the room, racking her brains for an excuse not to send the Kyuubi holder. Finding none she sighed crossing her arms, letting Tsunade go on. The Hokage glance at the four photos remaining. She moved Tenten, Lee, and Ino's under Neji's photo, leaving Choji's. She picked his up, holding it in her palm.

"Shizune!" She suddenly said.

"Y-yes?" Shizune answered.

"Look in the hospital records, wasn't Choji sick this afternoon?" Tsunade demanded.

Shizune mumbled a 'Yes ma'am' and walked swiftly to a shelf behind the Hokage's desk, pulling out her usual clipboard. She flipped through a few pages and finally finding it nodded a 'yes' to Tsunade's question. "Okay then, Choji shall be left out. We can't have the sick slow us down."

"So...these are the teams?" Shizune asked. She doubted that these would be enough. "Hai. Team A ("Neji's team right?") will go and confirm Orochimaru's hideout. They will stay and spy on it until back-up reaches them. Now Team B ("Naruto's correct?") will go after Sasuke and Orochimaru, where they were last spotted. And if they find them they are to stay low until back-up releaves them also. If they are confronted they are to run or try to. They are only to confirm that the Uchiha is alive. Only..." Tsunade said trailing off.

Shizune gulped nervously, "You sure this will work, Tsunade-dono?" The Sannin hesitated, looking over the pictures of her ninja. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the photos. Then with a looked of sorrow she whispered, "I don't know..." That comment left them in silence for a while. They weren't brought out of this trance when the clock chimed one.

Tsunade snapped up. "Alright, Shizune, let's get this thing going." Shizune nodded professionally.

"First, bring me Sakura! Quickly."

"Hai."

"Oi! I'm not done yet, get back in here!"

"Ah...Sorry Tsunade-san..." Shizune smiled embarassingly, walking away from the door.

"Next, get me the first trusted ninja you can find. Tell them to report to me immediatly."

"Hai."

"Also get a letter ready for Suna. It is to be sent off at six tomorrow afternoon."

"Hai."

"Oh and one more thing...bring me some sake. Top priority."

"Uh...Tsunade-sama..."

"Shizune!"

"H-Hai!" she squeaked.

"Go. And hurry!" Tsunade said curtly.

So when she finally got her sake and was settled down, Tsunade heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." She replied. The door opened and Sakura walked in looking sleepy and annoyed, but spoke very politely, "Tsuande-san you called?"

"Yeah, Sakura I need you to get these ninja for a mission," Tsunade handed her the blue folder with the photos in it, "It's very important so hurry. And tell them not to wait for the rest, just to come on to my office. Tell them to pack for a long mission."

Sakura cocked her eye brow and said, "Hai, Sensi." Then she bowed and proceeded out of her office. She glanced at Tsunade once more before closing the door behind her. _Oi I hope this works..._ Tsundade thought taking a gulp of her sake before slaming it down on her desk empty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...the clock echoed loudly in the silent room. Tsunade was staring at the faces of her ninja...her Kohona ninja(Naruto and Sakura just arriving), waiting to hear their mission. "Now that we are all here...I have a mission for you all." She finally choked out. She was having serious regrets on her plan..._cold feet..._she thought, _just cold feet, that's all..._ She could see everyones anxiety. "And I...I would sent out a different group, but you guys are all I have at this time...and it has to be very quick... It's a dangerous mission..." Tsunade mumbled.

"Oh...they're too young...but they have always done well in bad situations...why do they have to be the only choice...Kakashi, Gai get yourselves here...now...dammit I need more sake," Tsunade muttered to herself glancing at her sake glass, "damn Uchiha, damn Orochimaru, damn--

Tsunade was cut from her thoughts by a cough; she snapped up to see Sakura stepping forward, "Tsunade-san what's the mission?" She asked. Tsunade looked at her sadly. _Sakura...I hope you can handle seeing Sasuke again. _She thought. Tsunade sighed, _I hope you _all_ can handle it._ She looked at their faces, praying to every God in her book before saying, "We've found Orochimaru's hide out...and Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted not far from it..."

A few people gasped, others gaped, and some just were shocked, though, none said a word. The only one that was still able to stand without goggling at this information, Neji, said, "But the Uchiha or Orochimaru hasn't been seen for two years. How could we just suddenly find this ultimate secret place that they haven't let anyone find? How could they lasp in secrecy now?"

Tsunade looked at Neji carefully. "We got very, _very_ lucky to encounter what we have." She folded her hands at her desk, eyes narrowed. "He is right...this could be a trap to pull away your last defences...why would Orochimaru relax on secruity now?" Shikamaru said lazily.

Tsunade nodded, taking in this possiblity. "So you are saying not to go after them?" She finally asked. Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket glancing at Neji. "Well," he started, "you should probably check it out, but leave this group here for secruity."

Sakura's mouth fell open. _How could he say this?! Doesn't he want to find Sasuke?!_ Sakura thought, very pissed off and shocked. Naruto, thinking the very same thing, shouted, "What?!" Tsunade glared at him.

"I see what you're saying," The lady Hokage said to Shikamaru ignoring Naruto, "I--

"What are you saying?!" Naruto cried again. "This isn't a time to be careful, pull back and stay here! It's time to go after that bastard!"

Tsunade glared at Naruto again. What the hell is he thinking yelling at _the_ Hokage? "Naruto," She seethed. "Naruto's right!" Sakura added in quickly. Tsunade stared blankly at her usually well behaved student. "We need to go after them! This could be our only chance!" Sakura said, tears stinging her eyes.

Tsunade stared at them silently for a while, debating inside her head. Why was being Hokage so damn hard? She closed her eyes and started to rub her temples. "Tsunade," somone whispered faintly, "please."

Tsunade opened her eyes to see that the voice was no other than Sakura's. Taking great pity on the poor, lovesick child she had made up her mind, "We...we will go after the Uchiha...as originally planned. Understood?" She looked around, "Now here is how we are going to do it..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you ready?" Asked the pink haired chunnin, pulling her backpack over her shoulder. "Definantly." Naruto replied glancing at her. They were in front of the Kohona Gates about to set off for their mission. It was pitch black outside, and everyone seemed to be nervous and quite jumpy.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Me too." Naruto nodded and looked forward at his team mates. "Okay everyone," Shikamaru announced, "let's get going--Sakura, Naruto, Hinata with me...S'go."

Neji looked around at his team and nodded, basically saying: 'Come on'. The teams walked out of Kohona and jumped into the trees, finally heading out on the mission. "We're comming Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered to herself.

Tsunade watched as they left the village, leaning on a tree with Shizune right beside her. Tsunade turned her head facing Shizune. "Did you send someone to inform Kakashi?" She asked. Shizune glanced at her friend and then replied, "Hai."

Tsunade smiled. "You know what this calls for?"

Shizune looked at her puzzled.

"More sake!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola...well sorry for such a long wait, but I went on vacation and all. Just got back, sooo hope ya like. I might be a while before I post again, cuz the new Harry Potter book is coming out tomorrow and I will be reading it for a while, so heh...hope it ties ya over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, wow! Well its been a while since I've been on:O Seriously. I had totally forgotten I had a Fanfiction page!(a fanfiction page?) Oh my, oh my! This is a big oops for me! So basically I found my page today, and I read my stories (there are just two..:P). It has, well...kind of inspired me to continue writing on my dead story 'Mission Failed'. Odd, huh? I know I had, like, no reviews(sorry for those who did!), but it doesn't bother me. I really just want to finish it...but there is a problem. Ack! I don't remember my story..plan? I had it all worked out, down to how it was going to end! Sadly, I have forgotten it all. Bad author, badd! (Haha..that was for self amusement.)**

**Well now I am going to continue this story and maybe remember it along the way. It might not go as planned, but I will finish! I'm not a...not-story-finisher? (Heh, again with the self amusement) Now, forgive me for any spelling/grammar/retarded-ness errors you find along the way. If you find any please correct me. You know what? believe I am desperate enough for reviews that I would take flames... Hmm, interesting. Review? Maybe?...atleast tell me if it sucks... Please? Haha, begging. Not used to that.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 3**

_Faster._

_Faster!_

_Move faster, damnit!_

Naruto scolded his heavy, tired legs. They weren't responding to his pleasings. So what if he was tired to the point of passing out? What did it matter if he was sweating to the point of dehydration? What if his vision was getting fuzzier by the minute? Those things didn't matter! All that mattered was going faster! He would have to move faster to catch that Sasuke-teme!

"Naruto! Slow down! You're so troublesome..." Shikamaru yelled, whispering the last part to himself.

Shikamaru's group had left Kohona's gate a little over two hours ago with alarming speed.(Naruto leading the pack of course..even if Shikamaru ordered him not to.) They had been running along the trees of the forset, basically blind because of the darkness.

Tired, sweating, and grumbling, the group hurriedly followed the orange blurr ahead of them, they knew as Naruto. When he didn't respond to Shikamaru's yells, they all, with the exception of Hinata, cried out for him to stop and rest.

_Rest?! What are they thinking?! We can't stop now! _Naruto thought furiously.

He pumped chakra into his feet, gaining, if possible, more speed. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as the wind blasted in his face. He could no longer hear their pleas to stop. All Naruto heard was the wind, and a fox-ish voice caressing his ears. Taunting him.

_**You'll die if you continue like this, boy.**_

_**You're not strong enough.**_

_**You never were. You never will be, baka.**_

Naruto grabbed his head, trying to push the fox demon's thoughts away.

_**Let me help.**_

_**Release me. You know you can't do it without me, boy.**_

Naruto heard his bitterly evil laugh echo through his head. He tried, again, to rid himself of the demon fox, but his words clawed at his brain, making him listen.

_No!_ Naruto thought, enraged at the fox's mocking.

He was becoming angrier, and angrier with the demon. He threw all of Naruto's fears at him. He went so low as to say that Sakura was only being nice to him because she just wanted Sasuke back. As he was flooded with emotions, he began to lose control of himself. If you could see the kyuubi, he would be smirking. Exactly what he wanted.

_**That's right, boy. **_

Naruto's eyes, usually a beautiful blue, were swirling with red. He couldn't take his babbling anymore!

_**You could never beat that Uchiha boy. You're too **_**weak**_** to bring him back.**_

That was the last straw. Naruto growled like an animal. Claws were etched at the end of his fingers as well as fangs slowly growing from his mouth. Red chakra was now seeping out his body. He wanted to rip that demon to shreds! He wanted to prove him wrong, so desperately!

Suddenly a hand was oh his shoulder, pulling him from his inner battle. Red met Green. "Naruto..." Sakura whispered. Sorrow and worry filled her eyes. They had stopped running, as Naruto towered over Sakura, glaring down at her with those animal-like eyes. What was she doing?

"Stop...please," Tears threatened to spill from her green orbs, "everyone will get suspicious if you don't calm down." Was she crying fro him?

Sakura lifted her hand from his shoulder(slightly bleeding from the contact with his red chakra), but Naruto grabbed her wrist, rather roughly, stopping her. She looked at him questioningly. He pulled her hand up to his face, examining it with his red eyes. Then he did something that caught her completely off guard. He mischievously smiled down at her, then... He _licked_ it. His tongue slid across the burn on her palm, licking the blood away. She shivered in response to his actions. Suddenly stoppin, Sakura stood there in utter shock. Her face blushed a furious red, and her mouth slightly opened in surprise. Naruto smirked down at her, moving slightly closer, still holding her wrist. This wasn't like Naruto at all.

_Did he just..?!_

They then heard movement behind them, rustling leaves and feet pounding on earth. Sakura pulled her hand away just in time, as Shikamaru and Hinata just arrived on the scene. "You finally got him to stop." Shikamaru sighed, relieved. Then he looked at them oddly, "What were you two doing?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto's blue eyes. (Hey, when did they turn blue again?) Suddenly, both realized how close they were and immediately scrambled away from each other, with a slight 'eep' emitting from Sakura's mouth. Flushed, Naruto stated, "N-nothing!" Sakura quickly nodded, holding her hands close to her chest, hoping the darkness shielded her blush. Hinata looked questioningly at them.

Shikamaru nodded hesitantly. "All right," He continued, "we need to rest if we are going to be in any kind of condition to find Sasuke."

Surprisingly Naruto quickly agreed, glad for the change of subject. Hinata and Sakura went to gather wood for a fire in the forest. Shikamaru set up the tents, with little help of Naruto. They started setting up beds soon after, and layed down ready to only receive a few hours of sleep. Naruto had the first watch, if you call sitting against a tree grumbling to yourself a watch.

_I can't believed you licked her!_ Naruto yelled inwardly at the kyuubi.

The kyuubi 'Hmph'-ed and looked quit pleased with himself.

_**You know you wanted to.**_

Naruto cursed, choking on air, at the fox's comment.

_W-what?! I--How..--No! No, I didn't! _Naruto blushed poking his fingers together, looking a lot like Hinata.

The kyuubi just smiled evilly, and settled in his cell.

_Ack! She probably thinks I'm a disgusting pig now! _Naruto burried his head in his hands, feeling rather stupid.

Meanwhile, Sakura rolled around in her bed, thinking about the same subject as Naruto. _I don't get it. Why'd he do that?! _She wondered. Sakura held her hand close, and looked at it over and over again. She didn't get this strange feeling she was having. That wasn't like Naruto to do something, when he knew she loved Sasuke. She loved Sasuke...right?

_I don't need to be thinking about this. I need to think about getting Sasuke-kun back. _She scolded herself.

Sakura sighed, try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It really wasn't much of anything, right? He just licked her...but it felt like there was hidden meaning to it! Uh, she was thinking too hard about this! It really freaked her out that he would do that(especially under the influence of the kyuubi), but what worried her more...was that she actually liked it. Oh boy...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji rubbed his temple as his team set up camp. Ever since they had left _all_ he has heard was that blonde girl and Lee's talking. No, not talking, more like shouting. Oh, and arguing. _And_ complaints. Would they ever shut up?! If he could just have a few minutes of peace...

"Lee!" Ino screeched. _Not again._ Neji thought, annoyed.

"You set up the tent wrong! You're almost as bad a forehead girl!" She shouted at a drooping Lee.

"Alas! I will do one-thousand push-ups for my foolishness! Gai-sensi I will make you proud!" Lee shouted giving a thumbs-up, tears streaming down his proud face. And if you could...his eyes sparkled.

Shaking his head at their squabbling, Neji walked over to his only sane teamate. TenTen smiled as Neji sat down next to her. "So, how long till you pound both into a pulp?" She giggled. Neji smirked, but didn't answer the kunoichi.

"What are we going to do when they are suppose to be still and quiet for long amounts of time?" Neji asked TenTen seriously.

TenTen laughed at his lack of support in his team."They are ninja, Neji-kun. They will act right when the time comes."

Neji nodded, satisfied for the time being.

Suddenly the blonde 'huffed' and sat sloppily down next to TenTen. "_How_ do you stand Lee being on your team?! I thought have Shikamaru and Chouji was bad!" She whispered hastily in TenTen's ear.

TenTen just waved her off, and stated she'll take the first watch. Lee and Ino went to their tents ready to sleep(the boys had a tent and the girls had one do to the fact that Lee said Neji and TenTen didn't need to have any distraction by sharing a tent, wow did he know how to get two teens to blush).

Neji, however, stayed out and walked a little ways from the camp. He wanted to check the area with his Byakugun. Let's just say he was paranoid. He scanned the area, and was happy to report they were alone. Just as he was about to deactivate it, something popped up. It was a very strange...dark chakra. He went in the direction of this peculiar chakra, when it suddenly vanished. This sent chills down his back, and thats saying a lot, this is Neji.

He scanned the area three more times, and still nothing showed up. He swallowed his fear of being found, and decided to think it was just in his imagination. Walking back to camp TenTen perked up and smiled at him.

"You find anything?" She didn't even have to ask to know what he had been doing.

Neji was quiet for a moment, tossing around the idea of if he should tell her. Just when she was about to ask again, he spoke up, but in a barely audible tone.

"Watch your back tonight. Wake me if you sense anything out of place."

She nodded, pulling out a kunai. As he entered his tent he glanced at her one more time before entering, and TenTen could have sworn she heard him whisper "Good night, my kunoichi." But she instantly got rid of the thought. Neji wouldn't say something like that. Not to her anyways. She just sighed and twirled her kunai on her finger, unaware of eyes peering at her from a distance.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So you like? I had a **_**slight**_** fluff with Naruto and Sakura, and maybe some Neji and TenTen love! Just a little... I'm really not sure if I should make Sakura love Naruto or Sasuke... Hmm... Ne ways we'll (is it we'll or I'll?) see how the stroy goes and if she likes Naruto or not. I hope I get some reviews Tell me if my writing has lost its touch over the past few months! Was it rushed? Maybe, but I can't tell unless I read over it later...I might have to post this later than planned... Whelp, review please!**

**Teeny!**** 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It makes me happy! I would name you off, but I'm too lazy, so sorry.. xD Well this chapter is actually kinda hard to write cuz I think its too rush-y (i think i made that word up..) to go into the main plot, but I'm also past the beginning.. I need something to fill the middle! Its like I'm at a cliff wanting to get to the other side, but with no bridge, you see? Looks like I have to build a bridge... Whelp hope you like! Review? I'll do a back flip for you..:P**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Four**

Sakura leaned back on the tree branch she was resting on. She sighed and looked down over everyone else who was on the ground. Shikamaru was watching the clouds. _Typical._ Hinata was blushing, glancing at Naruto. _She won't ever say anything to him, will she? _And Naruto was looking up at her. _Normal Naru--Wait! He's looking where?!_ Sakura quickly looked back over at Naruto, who was kicking a rock on the ground. She must have imagined it...

Sakura felt her face become hot as she tore her eyes from Naruto. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. _Especially around Naruto._ At that thought she pouted out her lips in aggravation. Every time he did _anything_ concerning him it made her blush. Why? She didn't know, and that annoyed her. They hadn't even talked to each other since that...thing that happened! She had decided that he must have learned a jutsu that turned girl's faces red. That would explain Hinata's cherry-face everytime Naruto was around her, and now that would explain Sakura's too.

She sighed again knowing no one would believe that story. They had been traveling for another day and a half since the first night, and they were about to come up on a small village. Naruto and Sakura had avoided each other the whole time. Sakura mostly though... She kept telling herself that she was just focusing on the mission and not avoiding Naruto...Or atleast that's what she thought until Naruto fell off a tree and broke his arm that she had to heal.

As a matter of face, that was why they were resting at this moment. When she healed him, it was the closest she had been to him in almost two days. He had looked like he was about to talk to her when she finished pumping her chakra into his arm, but then he decided against it. Sakura gave him an awkward smile and ran over to Hinata, who lately had seemed to be her best friend. Sakura was positive Shikamaru had notice her change in friends.

He had looked strangely at Sakura and Naruto, but just muttered something under his breath about them being 'troublesome'. Sakura was thankful for him staying out of it. She really like that trait about him.

"Yo, break's over." Said teen announced.

Sakura smiled and jumped down from her tree landing beside Hinata. Hinata gave her a shy smile and looked over at Nara for instructions.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets before speaking, "Kay, we're gonna split up into teams before entering the village...Sakura and Naruto, and me and Hinata."

Sakura crossed out what she last thought about Shikamaru. She did not like him.

Her mouth dropped open in protest, but before words formed Shikamaru continued.

"Naruto and Sakura you're gonna look for a hotel to stay at. Two rooms.(sigh) Then go look for information on the Uchiha."

He didn't wait for interuptions, but looked at Hinata. "You, with me. We're gonna get some info, but on different things. This is gonna be a drag. (sigh) S'go."

They all nodded, some more excited than others. One in particular looked like she was about to kill a certain lazy ninja. Shikamaru decided they were going to meet back at the hotel at eight and share the details they found. Then he left quickly wanting to escape the wrath of a pink-haired girl.

Planting a fake smile, Sakura pointed toward the city and said to Naruto, "Well, let's go..."

Naruto, smiling just as fake, said, "Yeah!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Arg!" Naruto grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hand on the counter in front of them.

"Sir, you must have atleast one room open?" She persisted to the man behind the counter.

They had been all over the village, and have _yet_ to find one open room! Nothing! Everything was booked. This was their last option.

The man, very old and kind looking, sighed glancing at the stack of papers on his clipboard. "Well," he started, "I could have one room open by seven if I push some people to leave."

Sakura smiled, clapping together her hands happily. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! We are in debt to your kindness!" Sakura bowed, politely.

The mans face crinkled in a smile, reminding her of Kakashi-sensi in his mask. He nodded and took the money from Sakura's hand. She bowed once more as her and Naruto backed toward the door. As soon as they stepped foot out of the not-so-nice-looking hotel, Naruto shouted, "Finally! That took forever to find _a_ room! Not even two!"

"Yeah, I can't believe every hotel is full. It's really odd." Sakura commented, looking over at a huddle of people over to her left, whispering to each other.

Talking to Naruto had been easier than she expected. At first it was still a little awkward, but Naruto broke the silence and well... It was like nothing ever happened. Of course, Sakura still had this nagging voice in the back of her head, and the blushing problem when he got too close, but she pushed those things aside. Besides, she was still convinced he had put a blushing jutsu on her.

"So, what are suppose to do next?" Naruto asked, both hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

Sakura put her finger on her lips in a pretend thinking matter. "Well," She said after a silence, "aren't we suppose to look for information? Or did you not pay any attention?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Neji-kun, you okay?" asked a browned-headed kunoichi. Her eyes curious and somewhat worried.

Neji glanced at her, then their other teamates before answering her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little worried about the mission." He said. TenTen looked at him suspectingly, but said nothing. If he had something important to say, he would say it. _I hope._

They had gotten up to a late start because a sleepy Ino. Neji had been distracted enough to let her sleep for an extra hour. It seemed odd to TenTen, but of course, she kept to herself.

TenTen was jumping tree branches at an easy speed to stay at the same pace as Neji and the Ino girl. ("Team! We must travel fast! Oh, the fountain of youth!")

"I'm tired can we take a break?" Ino asked, rubbing the sweat from her eyes. Her long, blonde hair danced in the wind. Neji looked coldly at her, but ignored the question. Ino huffed, but knew what her standing was, she wasn't stupid. Shikamaru must be rubbing off on her in more than a few ways.

TenTen was a little tired herself, but her women-are-just-as-strong-as-men pride made her tough it out. Besides, she would never want Neji to think she was weak.

TenTen had noticed that they were taking a different route than planned to get out of the forest. She wondered what Neji could be up to. Why would he take a different way out? Curiosity nagging at her ear, TenTen asked, "Why are we going this way? Is there something wrong with the other route out?"

Neji flinched, just barely, no normal person would have seen it, but TenTen knew Neji, and saw the flinch. It worried her even more. Why would he flinch?

The Byakugun user stopped suddenly. "We're taking a break." His voice echoed for Lee to hear. ("Awe, Neji-kun, why?!")

Ino cheered, and plopped down to a resting position.

Neji grabbed TenTen's upper arm dragging her away from the rest of the group. Lee was muttering about how they didn't need to stop because he wanted to spend time with TenTen, but Neji and TenTen, slightly red, ignored the comment.

Once away Neji, still clutching her arm, spoke in a very quiet whisper, "Listen, I thought I sensed a opposing chakra last night, so I took a different way out."

TenTen's mouth shot open. "Who was it? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, barely noticing how close they were.

Neji shushed her, then spoke softly again, "I don't know who it was, or even if it was even really there. I'm just being cautious."

TenTen mouthed 'oh', then nodded. She smirked slightly, poking him in his chest playfully before saying, "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

Now Neji smirked. He let go over her arm, looking down at her. "Aa. Well--

"Hey! Who the heck was that?!" Ino's voice shrilly sounded through the forest.

Neji and TenTen jerked up, glancing at one another and ran over to where they left their two teamates.

When they reached them, Ino was wide-eyed and Lee was standing in battle position, kunai at hand.

"What's going on?" TenTen asked.

Ino gulped, and stood up running over to TenTen.

"There...There was a ninja! H-he just ran--then he--and he..! Oh, his chakra!" She said, pointing to Lee.

TenTen looked questioningly over at Neji, who just shrugged.

"Lee?" Neji asked.

Then Lee went into a detailed story, that somehow ended with Gai-sensi defeating Napoleon. But fortunately, out of that, they got some facts: there was a ninja that just walked into the clearing, apparently following them. He didn't expect them to stop, so he decided to attack quickly then escape.

"So we've been found out?...Now what?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I'm sooooo sorry! It's late, late, late! I don't know what to say! I started this a while ago, but I didn't know where to go with it so I just kept putting writing it off! Ack! And its short:P Sorry!!!!! Soccer season has started and I have like no life except: school, soccer, eat, and sleep... O.o Hopefully this will hold you over until next chapter? This chapter was actually suppose to be longer, but I decided to cut off writing the rest of it until next chapter so I could post this real quick... Sorry :( ...So review? Tell me if its too rushed or if I made it stupid in a way... Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I'm writing this on WordPad. (my laptop won't accept MicrosoftWord for some reason) I hope you're not disappointed by this chapter, I quickly wrote, and edited it. . Any hints or tips on where this should go? Any complaints? Tell me! xD**


End file.
